


When the light comes trough, I will close the blinds

by KweenKevin



Series: Does that make me crazy? [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Quick mention of jean and kevin, a character study, and sadistic but so what? Right? RIGHT???, barely resisted the urge to write 'he's a dick that's all', how I hated and loved writing this, riko is a bitch ass sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: Sure, he was probably sadistic, maybe a psychopath too, but that wasn't his problem, was it?





	When the light comes trough, I will close the blinds

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I would push Riko in front of a bus anytime, but I thought it might be interesting to see the story from his side. (I still hate him tho) also I probably could have done better but my hate for him made it fucking hard (That's why it's also so short) thx for reading!

Sure, he was probably sadistic, maybe a psychopath too, but that wasn't his problem, was it? I mean, once you go black, you never go back. Once you entered the void of longing and aching, you never got out, did you?

The problem was that Riko had never learned. He'd never learned how to cope with feelings. He'd never learned how to be mentally healty.

That was his problem. Riko Moriyama, starting striker of the Ravens, number one striker in the world, mentally sick. He was consumed by jealousy. 

Jealousy because even if he had the title of number one striker, it would always belong to Kevin. Jealousy because his brother got to know his father, because his brother was first-born. Jealousy because his father never even noticed him.

That was his problem. He craved attention. He tortured Kevin and Jean, just so had their full attention at all times. He played rough so he had the worlds attention. He hadn't figured out yet how he could get his fathers attention. 

But after all of this, he was still sadistic, even if it was his father's fault all along. Luckily, he wasn't the one getting hurt, so it wasn't his problem, right?


End file.
